


"always remember me"

by percysposeidon



Series: percabeth au [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, pjo/hoo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID, all characters belong to rick riordan, but i kinda enjoyed writing this?????, i blame tumblr?, i dont even know, its that bad rip, percabeth, yes you can stab me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percysposeidon/pseuds/percysposeidon
Summary: its just a short story where percy and annabeth meet and fall in love and this is in annabeths pov i really dont know what summaries are so//lowercase intended//





	

**Author's Note:**

> right so this is my first ever published piece of writing so play nice

the first day we met you had looked into my eyes and told me that you were in love with the world.

we were approaching the beach, you and i. we had met near the ice cream stand and you had told me that you found my eyes intriguing. as if they held everything in the world. i had laughed and then you asked me if you could walk with me and i said yes.

i realize now that it was the best decision i ever made.

when our toes finally touched the salt water, you had started giggling and at my quizzical face you told me that the sea was one of the things that you loved the most about the world. you told me that you loved the waves that lapped over one another. you told me that you loved the fact that the sea was free and in control of itself. you told me that one day, you would be like that. like the sea. in control of yourself.

later the same day, when it was dark and the stars were burning bright with their fire, we had already laughed and joked too much. it felt as if we were old friends, meeting each other after a really long time. you had pointed to the starry night sky and had said, "this is what we are, you see, annabeth. the stars are what we are." then you had touched my face, ever so lightly, and whispered, "always remember me."

and just like that, you were gone, like you couldn't stay away from the sea anymore, as if you were a part of the ocean itself but in a human form. as if you were a mist or only a figment of my imagination; too beautiful to be real.

now, i walk up to the same ice cream stand when a familiar looking green eyed boy walks up to me and tells me that he thinks my eyes are intriguing and they look as if they hold everything in the world.

everything from the past crashes into me. the memories flood my mind, aching my heart.  _why do i feel like this if we had only spent a day together?_ _oh right, it's because he is beautiful and every beautiful thing tends to prick one's fragile heart with a needle and slowly watch it bleed._

yet, he seems and looks different from the other ones. he smiles at me and asks, "can i walk with you?"

i faintly nod and he starts to speak as we walk. "i'm in love with the world, you know. also i think it's better if i introduce myself to you- i'm percy jackson. what's your name?" he ends his sentence with that smile of his.

_is this what they call love?_

i look at him and look in his pair of wonderful green eyes. "i know, percy. i remember you."

his breath hitches and he looks at me, as if i am this star that is about to explode. then, he takes my head in his hands and holds it against his and softly smiles.

"they said you would."


End file.
